The Vampire Princess and God's Light
by W-Rabbit
Summary: A wish was all it takes for Sumiragi Yume to reborn into the parallel of Vampire Knight and Uraboku (as one world). What adventures would await for her? Would she fall in love with one person or more than one? I know this summary sucks but i cannot give out more details to ruin the fun. Warning: more than one pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Princess and God of Light Prologue**

_**The Vampire Princess and God of Light**_

**Prologue**

"What a nice day today." I said while standing in the middle of the park near my school.

The sky is clear of clouds and the sun is blazing. Indeed, today is a nice day to be out and have fun but unfortunately I have school to go to. Although I am aware that school is about to start but I still say put on the spot that I am standing and looking up at the sky. Who am I? My name is Sumirage Yume. I am just your average middle school student. You cannot classify me as a popular girl to be around with but not so much as a loner. How well do I do in school? I am just an above average student, scoring in the second place. As you all might know how the japan school system works, they rank students from highest to lowest along with their scores. I personally do not like it when they do that but oh well there is nothing I could do about it. How well do I get along with other students? I have a big group of friend who I could associate with. They all like to gossip, shopping, clubbing and more whereas I am more of a serious person like studying, sporting, reading and more. Do not ask me how I became a part of the group because neither do I know how I became one of them. At times they would drag me out to clubs and coffee shops just so they could gossip about this and that, not that it is something that I would keep up to date with. Although on the face of everything, I seem like a really brilliant, serious and mature type of person, my other side of myself is so not that. I have been keeping this secret for all my life, fearing that if people know about it, they would not talk to me anymore. Not that I care if people would become friends with me or not, it just does not feel great to be a loner. Oh back to what I was going to reveal. Actually I am a manga maniac. You know those who read mangas from day to night and could not help but talk about it to other people. I am one of them. Many people might be thinking why I need to hide this side of myself. Actually in our school, people do not like manga at all. Either the girls like shopping, fashion, clubbing or the boys would chat about cars, sports and more. No one talks about manga. So to refrain myself from blurting out my secret, I would always have to keep myself away from my manga books during the morning. Enough about myself and let's get back to how my day went.

Realizing that I have stared at the sky for more than ten minutes, I quickly check my watch for the time. Knowing that I would not make it to school on time, I slowly drag myself to school. As I reach my classroom, everybody was seated but our homeroom teacher is not in the classroom yet. I sighed thinking that I have rushed for nothing. As I slowly walk towards my seat, I realize a book fell out of my drawer. I picked it up and was about to look at it but the homeroom teacher come in so I quickly shoved it into my bag, planning to read it during lunchtime. During lunchtime, I am trying to escape from my so call group of friend's eyes so I could spend an hour of peaceful time but as always, they would spot me running away from them and would drag me to eat with them during lunch. Every day during lunchtime, all they do is gossip, gossip and gossip. Little did I expect that they would ask something like this out of the blue.

"Runa, did you so happen to walk out of a manga store last week." I paled at the thought of being caught.

"Why do you ask that? What is wrong being in a manga store?" I replied while fidgeting with my fingers.

Whenever I feel nervous, I would usually fidget my fingers. Luckily they are not that observant to know what that means.

"Nothing is wrong with that, I am just guessing that maybe you are interested in this manga called Vampire Knight and Uragiri wa boku no name wo shitteiru." My ears perked up at the mention of Vampire Knight. In case you all do not know, my favorite manga is Vampire Knight and Uraboku. It is these two manga that got me into reading mangas. There are so many bishies in that manga, meaning handsome guys. My favorite characters are Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero, Zweilt bishies with those characters being main characters of these two manga. I am really jealous about the main female/ male characters who always get their attention.

"Yes, I love that manga, but why?" My heart starts beating really fast. I really have no idea why but I am guessing because they would make fun of me for being a manga maniac or that something bad might happen to me after admitting it.

"Oh! You are interested that is great! Just yesterday, my friend, who is a manga maniac, stuffed this into my bag, without me realizing, and was in my bag for so long. Since I am not interested in it, I was thinking of giving to someone who would like it." Again my ears perked up while she was mentioning about giving something. It could be vampire knight merchandise. Horray! I finally would own something of my favorite mangas.

She pulls out something from her bag, during that few seconds my heart was pounding really fast, faster than a racing car in a car race. Finally I am able to see it. The moment she pulled it out, I realize that it was a small notebook and the cover is of my favorite manga Vampire Knight. She handed it to me and I wore a big smile on my face. My friends patted my head and said: yokatta ne, meaning that they are happy for me. This is the first time in my life that I appreciate and start to love my friends. I happily looked at the cover of the notebook and notice something that is wierd. The cover of the notebook says if you have a wish that you would like to come true write it on the first page of the notebook when the clock strikes 12:00pm at midnight. What a weird notebook. I know it is stupid to believe something like this but curiosity got me going for it. Since it wouldn't hurt to give it a try why not? When school was over, I quickly ran back home and prepare myself for the wish. Although I have tons of wish that I would like for it to come true, we can't be greedy right? So I picked one. Since there are six hours to go before the clock strikes 12:00pm, I decided to waste my time on reading the latest volume of Vampire Knight. Just to make sure I would not miss my chance, I set the alarm on my clock at 11:50pm. Since my parents and sibling are not anywhere near Japan at the moment, they would not break into my room and bother me to go to sleep. What luck I have! As clock strike 11:50, my alarm went off and I quickly shut it off. I sat in front of my desk and was preparing myself to write the wish when it strikes 12:00pm at midnight. Waiting for those 10 minutes was longer than usual. For some reason my heart starts to pound really fast, second time in a row in one day. Hope I do not get a heart attack one day. Enough with my jokes. I kept my eyes on the clock for the whole nine minutes. It's about to strike 12:00pm and my heart is pounding even faster than minutes ago. As it strikes 12:00pm, I was writing with full speed but eligible of my wish. What surprised me was that the moment I finished writing and closed the notebook. The notebook opened itself and bright light engulfed me. Not just light shooting out of a book but I could feel wind as well, cold and strong wind. Fear has overtaken me so I closed my eyes. I so do not know what is happening but for some reason I feel like my conscious is slipping away. After that I do not know what happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Reborn?

It's ticklish. What is it? It seems like someone is touching my cheeks. I tried to open my eyes but I could not. I keep on trying and finally I was able to. A boy of age 8 with shoulder brown hair and maroon eyes is looking at me while his fingers caress my cheeks. I blinked my eyes twice to see if I am hallucinating or not. The person in front of me is none other than Kuran Kaname from Vampire Knight. I tried to lift my hands to pinch myself to see if I am dreaming but before I could do that Kaname took hold of my hands. I looked down to see that my hands have shrink. I think I know what's happening. I must of reborn into the world of vampire knight. So my wish came true! Horray! Then I glanced back up to Kaname and smiled at him. he picked me up and hold me gently in his arms. Then the door to the room opened. In came the mother and father of Kaname, Haruka and Juuri Kuran. Juuri smiled at both of us. She hold her arms out trying to hold me but Kaname hold onto me tightly, not wanting to let go. Haruka smiled.

"Kaname, it seems like you really like your sister." Juuri went near Kaname and sat down on the chair.

"Yes, I do. I want my sister and myself to be like Mom and Dad." Kaname then caress my cheeks again with me giggling at him.

"Of course, sibling marriage in purebloods is common. By the way, did you think of a name for your sister?" Juuri asked Kaname while trying to get Kaname to let her to hold her daughter.

Kaname then looked thoughtful for a few minutes and spoke up.

"Her name would be Yume. Yume meaning dream. I want her life to be full of dreams and happiness." Juuri looked thoughtful and sorrow for a moment but that expression was gone the next second.

"What a good name. Then its decided. Kuran Yume would be our daughter's name." Haruka then took me from Kaname's arm and hold me gently. I flailed out my arms trying to reach for Haruka, my father's, hair, trying to play with it. He hold me higher to allow me to so. Laughter filled the house with a warm feeling to the Kuran family. How long would this happiness continue? I know that it would not continue long. Therefore I would treasure the precious time I would have with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Promises and the Red Rose

Five years (?) have passed since the day I was born. I have officially five years old, human age. I kept on looking at the door, hoping to see Kaname. Since I am a pureblood and a weak one, not to say, therefore I am hidden from the outside world. No one knows about me except for my family. Since the vampire council (senate) is planning to use pureblood's blood for something that I do not know of therefore I am hidden. My parents are worried about my safety so my room is in the basement of the house. There are no windows. Therefore no one could look through the window and see me. Right at this moment, I am sitting on the couch reading a book where Haruka and Juuri are sitting on the chairs near the table looking at me. Suddenly the door opened with Kaname smiling at me. I quickly ran to him and jumped into his embrace.

"Kaname-onii-sama, you're back." I started rubbing my cheeks onto his chest while Kaname is hugging me.

"I'm sorry that I came back so late. Now that I am able to hug Yume, I feel a lot better." Kaname hugged me tighter as the snow on his body melt.

"Onii-sama, what is the white stuff?" I looked at Kaname with big glossy eyes. He smiled back and caress my check.

"It's snow. Snow is cold so by hugging Yume I feel warm." He takes my hand and lead me back to the couch I was sitting on minutes ago.

"Yume, today I saw a very special red rose. It's really beautiful and special. Unfortunately, once you pluck the rose out of the dirt, it would turn to ashes. Next time, I would use resin to solidify it so that it would not turn to ashes even if it leaves the ground." Kaname lifted me up and I sat on his lap. I looked at Kaname with curiosity.

"I promise that when you can go out to the outside world, I would bring you to the place and we could enjoy our time there." He tightened his hold on me. I turn my head to look back at him. Suddenly, he had this sad look on his face.

"Onii-sama, please do not make such a scary face, Yume is fine. As long as brother, mother and father is with Yume. I do not mind not being able to go out. I just need mother, father and brother." I looked at Kaname with a big smile on my face.

Haruka and Juuri walked over to us and they hugged me apologizing. I pulled back from the embrace and smiled at them.

"As long as mother, father and brother are with me, even if i have scary nightmares, Yume would be fine." I said softly, looking down on my lap. They looked solemn and serious for a second and they look determined to do something. It seems like it is almost time. I look over at Haruka and Juuri and I feel like I want to cry. Should I save them or let the story go on like it should?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Turning Point

After that day, no one mentioned about the nightmare. We all lived like before. Kaname was at home for the whole day, sitting beside me while I snuggled into his embrace and talked to him. It was all peaceful until Haruka and Juuri stood up suddenly and Kaname was on alert. I then smell blood from the outside and I could feel a strong and scary being outside of the house. _It must be Rido_. I started to shiver and fear overcame me as I clutched onto Kaname's shirt tightly. Kaname looked down at me and hugged me tighter to ensure that everything would be alright. Haruka and Juuri talked about something and Haruka ran out of the house. Then Juuri took my hand and tried to bring me to another room. I kept my hold on Kaname tight, not wanting to let go.

"Kaname-onii-sama, Please do not leave me. I am scared." I clutched tighter onto his shirt, fearing that I would not see him again. Although I am sure Kaname would live through this but with my existence, anything could happen. Kaname took my hand and hold onto it gently while caressing my cheek.

"Yume, follow mother. I promise we would be able to see each other again. I promise I would be back for you. I would never leave you alone. Never. Believe me." Kaname looked into my eyes. He looked determined. I then let go of his shirt and he kissed my forehead before he ran out of the house. Mother then took my hand and brought me into a room that I have never been in before. I know what she wants to do. She wants to seal my vampire genes so I could live as a human. She wants me to live happily, but not as a vampire. I have always been wondering whether if I should save them or not. Although I want to keep the storyline so that instead of Yuuki experiencing all that, it would be me but I do not want Haruka and Juuri to die. Therefore I would change the fate of those two with my own hands even if it would cost my life. Before Juuri could start the spell, I struggled out of her gasp. She attempt to tighten her gasp but I got out of it. I ran as fast as I could outside of the house. When I opened the door to the main entrance, I could see Rido and Haruka fighting while Kaname is trying to fight as well. Before Rido could stab Haruka with the anti-vampire sword, I yelled on top of my lungs.

"Yamette (stop)!" They all stared at me with awe in their eyes. Kaname ran to me and shield me so that Rido cannot harm me in any way. Haruka ran to me and shielded me from Rido as well.

"Onii-sama, I would not allow you to take my daughter away from me." Haruka stared at Rido with a strict and determined look on his face.

"Ojii-sama, I would also not allow you to take my precious sister and fiancée away from me. No matter what you do, I would stop you." Kaname looked at Rido with a strict and determined look.

Haruka and Kaname took on a fighting stance. Rido laughed hysterically and he smirked. He starred at me with desire and lust. I shivered with fear as he continue to stare at me.

"This little princess does not inherit the trait of the Kurans, red eyes and maroon hair. I wonder why." He said with a mysterious tone in his voice. No matter what the reasons are, I am interested in this little princess " He smirked and licked his lips. Before I could say anything, Rido started to charge at me and Haruka and Kaname stood in their fighting stance, preparing to fight Rido. As I watch the scene unfold before me, I started to panic. Then an anti-vampire weapon appeared on Rido's hands. Before Rido could strike Haruka, I yelled on top of my lungs.

"Yamette (Stop)!" Suddenly bright yellow light appeared. The light was emitted from my body. I stared at the yellow light in awe. This seems familiar. Does it seem like the God's Light powers? I watched as the yellow light emitted from me and a shield appeared to protect me, Haruka and Kaname. Haruka and Kaname stared at me in awe. They thought this yellow bright light would hurt them but all they could feel was that the more serious wounds that could not be healed by their pureblood powers are starting to close. Rido starred at me with an interesting glaze. He jumped a few feet away from the light and starred at the scene before him. He smirked.

"Interesting. I would never expect the little princess to have such powers. I thought she would be a powerless little princess but it seems like I am wrong. This is turning out to be interesting." He smirked and looked thoughtful for a second. "I have changed my mind. I would keep her alive. I am looking forward to see your growth in many years later." Rido then disappeared, without a trace.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and we turned around. Juuri, who looked worried and frantic, came running to our direction. The bright light seem to disappear the moment Rido left. Juuri looked at us for any injuries and relaxed when she saw no serious injuries. I smiled at them but suddenly my vision start to blur and the energy in my body starts to fade. I could feel myself falling when my body do not have the strength to stand anymore. Before I fell to the ground, I could feel Kaname embraced me. I could hear their voices, calling out to me but my conscious slipped and I fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Lost Memories

When I woke up, Kaname was beside my bed holding onto my hands while sleeping. His head lean onto the wall but his hands never left mines. I smiled at that and my heart feels warm. I tried to sit up straight but that little movement woke up Kaname. When he opened his eyes, he immediately embraced me. His embrace tightened as I returned the hug.

"Yume, do not scare me. I was really worried. Although I know us vampires do not easily die from exhaustion but just the thought of you being hurt made me fear that I would lose you." His embrace tightened more as he told me his feelings. My face turned red, blushing madly as he spilled his feelings for me. I hugged him tighter, wanting to hide my face from him. He looked down at me but he cannot see my face. He lifted my chin up so that he is able to see my face. He smiled widely and gently as he saw my face. He then caress my check and I leaned into his touch, wanting more.

Then the door to my room opened. Haruka and Juuri walked into my room and stood beside my bed. Juuri had a sorrow expression on her face.

"Mother, what is wrong?" I looked at her with concern but was curious as to what they plan to do now. Since everything is off the tracks. Juuri and Haruka was not killed or sacrificed, therefore anything could happen from now on. Things are changing because of my will to change the fate of my mother and father. Kaname looked at her mother with curiosity.

"Kaname, can you please come out. I need to talk to you." Juuri had a serious expression on her face. I could guess that they are planning to do something again.

"I understand, mother." Kaname smiled at me and kissed my forehead before he exit the room with Juuri. I turned to Haruka and wanted to ask what is wrong but I am sure that Haruka would not tell me anything. I am sure it must be something about me. Although it did not change the fact that Rido is interested in me like how he is interested in Yuuki but it seems like there is a change to the storyline. Rido seems to be more interested in me than when he was with Yuuki. Maybe due to my God's light power. At first I wasn't too sure but after Haruka and Kaname's wound closed, I could feel pain surging through my body. Although I did not show it to my face but it did hurt. At that time I could confirm that this power is indeed the God's light.

Suddenly, Haruka sat on the chair where Kaname sat a while ago. He looked at me and his hand caressed my cheek.

"Yume, what we are going to do might be painful for you but it is for your safety. We do not want to put you into anymore danger. Please do not hate us for what we have to do. Remember that we would always love you." Haruka looked thoughtful for a moment but had a sad smile on his face.

At that moment, I know that the story needs to go on. They are planning to seal my vampire genes and my memories. Although I have changed the storyline but sometimes the story would still be brought back to the right track. I then had a sad look on my face. Haruka looked at me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at Haruka and I hugged him.

The door to my room opened and in comes Kaname and Juuri. Kaname had a sorrow look on his face and Juuri stood beside my bed. Juuri looked at me with love and embraced me.

"Yume, I am wishing that you could live a normal life. You are bright, loving and warm, something that us vampires do not have and desires for it. I would not be able to be by your side anymore but please remember that I love you." Juuri kissed my forehead.

I looked up at Juuri with a sad look while clutching onto her sleeves. I shook my head while my eyes are filling with tears. Juuri then stood up and walked to Haruka and Kaname. They talked about something and then Kaname and Haruka stood beside my bed. They kissed my forehead and cheek, greeting me goodbye. I clutched onto their sleeves, shaking my head. They hold onto my hand trying to give me reassurance.

"I would never leave you alone. I would always be at your side. Believe in me, Yume" Kaname looked at me gently while caressing my cheek. Haruka nodded, agreeing with Kaname. I let go of their sleeves and nodded. They walked out of the room and the door to my room closed.

Juuri then started the spell and a drop of her blood dripped onto my forehead. Juuri looked at me with a small smile on her lips. As I look at her, her lips moved in a slow motion.

"Be happy, Yume. I am wishing for you happiness even though I would not be able to be by your side." Juuri then closed her eyes and my conscious starts to fade away. I could feel my vampire genes are being sealed away and my memories being locked away slowly. Before I lose my conscious, a tear slipped down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Kaien Cross

It's warm. Where does this warmth come from? I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids feel heavy. I tried to open my eyes with all the strength I have and i saw a boy and man. The boy have brown hair and maroon eyes and the man has the same feature as the boy. Although the man looks mature and older. I tried to sit up and look around. It seems like I am in a house. Where am I? Who am I? Why do I not remember anything? How did I get here? I clutched my head as I try to remember what happened but I could not remember anything. Not even my name. I looked at the two people and they smiled at me when they caught me staring at them. I blushed for being caught staring. The boy and man walked to the side of the bed and sat down on one chair. They introduced themselves as Kuran Kaname and Haruka. They asked me why I was out on the snow. I shook my head trying to tell them that I do not know.

"Do you know who your parents are? Do you have any sibling?" They looked at me gently and smiled. I shook my head.

They look thoughtful for a moment. Before they could say anything, the door to the room opened. In came a man with blonde hair tied down. He wears eyeglasses as well. I look at him and suddenly he charged towards me trying to hug me. Kaname then took me into his arms and prevented the blonde hair man to launch anymore "attacks" at me. I clutched onto Kaname's shirt and laid my head onto his chest. I feel safe with Kaname and Haruka. Why do I feel that way? I think I do not know them at all but why I do feel safe with them? Also why do I feel so nostalgic being in Kaname's arms as if he did this before to me. Kaname then placed me back on the bed when he thinks it is safe to do so. The blonde haired man then sat on the chair that Kaname sat on a while ago and started to talk to me. I answered his questions with a nod or a shake of my head. Then I could hear Kaname and Haruka talking to the blonde haired man to adopt me. I am now sitting on a chair and something was placed in front of me. I do not know what it is and is curious so I used something to poke at it. It's soft. What is this? Kaname, Haruka and the blonde haired man seem to have finished talking and walked over to me. They saw me playing with the soft thing poking at it. They smiled at that.

"It seems like she does not remember. She does not even though that pudding is food." The blonde haired man said while looking at me. Kaname sat beside on the chair and feed me. He tried to feed me the soft thing but I did not open my mouth. He opened his mouth trying to make me imitate what he is doing. When I see fangs in his mouth, I flinched away from him. I hid behind the blond haired man. Kaname then looked sad and he prepared to leave. Haruka was also preparing to leave. For some reason I do not want them to leave even though I saw something sharp and scary in Kaname's mouth. They are nice to me. I do not want them to leave. Then without thinking, I ran to Haruka and Kaname and clutched onto their shirt not letting go. They look back at me in awe. Then they stood in front of me and took my hand in theirs. I look up at them with a sad look.

"It's okay. We will be back. I promise you that we would visit you when we can. Believe in me. Okay?" I nodded at them. Then they ruffled my hair. I smiled back at them. Then they embraced me. I return them back with a hug and rubbed my face in their chest. I remember them smiling at me before they left. The blonde haired man then brought me back inside the house. We sat at the living room with him talking to me. I nodded or shook my head at what he said. Then came the part where he decides a name for me. He said that my name would be Yume meaning dream. He want my life to be full of dreams and happiness. That is what he said. I am now officially this man, Kaien Cross's daughter, Yume Cross.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Zero Kiryu

It's been a while since I lived with my father, Kaien Cross. I have started talking a month ago when Kaname and Haruka would visit frequently. It has been months since I was here. Kaien at first tried to make me talk but I always end up nodding or shaking my head instead. When I first talked Kaien was so happy that he hugged me and spin around in circles. Today, Father told me that he need to go out but he never told me the reason why. I am now in the living room watching television when suddenly the door opened. I walked to the main entrance and I saw father but a boy is with him. From what I can see he has silver hair with amethyst eyes but when I gaze at his eyes, they look dull and lifeless. What happened to him? When my eyes wander on his neck, dried blood could be seen. I gasp at his neck and father ruffled my hair. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Since I have something left to do, can you please clean him up for me. Extra clothes could be found in my room. Is that okay, Yume?" I nodded my head. Father ruffled the boy's head and left the house once again.

I took his hand and brought him to the bathroom. I started preparing so that he could clean himself. When I was done, I told him but he just stood there not doing anything. Then I decided to take it upon myself to help him clean up.

"Can I touch you?" There was no reply from him but I guess he lets me.

"Can you take your shirt off?" He starts taking his shirt off and when he was done he stood there not moving again. I took a chair and sat him down on it and I started to clean the blood off his body. When I got to his neck I could feel that he winced and flinched.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I looked at him and for once he hold his head to my level and looked at me. He shook his head. I sighed, wishing that he would talk to me. When we were done, I took him to his room and went to father's room to get his clothes.

"This is your room. If you need anything, you could call upon me to help you. " I said with a smile. Not a single word came out of his mouth but I believe he would open up to me and father when he gets to know us. Before I turn to leave, I stood in front of him again.

"Rest well, umm...what is your name?" I thought he was going to be silent again but it does not seem like so.

"Kiryu Zero." He said with a soft voice. He hold his head up to my eye level and looked at me I smiled at that.

"My name is Cross Yume. You can call me Yume, Zero." I smiled a big one and he looked at me surprised but his face turn expressionless again. Then I close the door to his room heading back to the living room.

Father had came back a while ago. He insisted to cook dinner for us but I decline. Instead I would be cooking dinner. Father's dinner is really unique. Sometimes it would be too unique that I could not even stand eating it. When dinner was almost done, I went up to Zero's room. I knocked on the door but there was no reply. I opened the door and saw his clawing at his neck. I gasp and quickly ran to him. I took his hand and stopped him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting yourself?" My eyes filled with tears as I look at him. To my surprise, he started talking.

"This mark is left by that woman. He bit me and I hate this mark that she left me. I want it to disappear. I do not want her scent on me. She killed my parents and took my young brother away." As I listened, more tears start to fill my eyes and I hugged him.. He was surprised by it since he flinched. He sounded helpless. I do not want him to be so helpless.

"Please do not be this way. I would stay by your side. No matter what happens I would stay by your side." As I said that, my embrace tightened trying to reassure him. His body starts to shake and he returned my hug.

From that day on Zero started to open up to me little by little. I have promised Zero and myself that no matter what happens I would be my his side. No matter what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Visit

A few months has passed and nothing much happened. From time to time I would look out the window hopping to see Kaname and Haruka but no such luck. Since then Zero started to open up to me and father. At times he would talk and would smile at me. When I first saw him smile I blushed. At first I did not expect him to open up to us that fast but I did not expect him to smile after losing his family. I was glad when I saw that he starts to smile more towards us. It would mean that he does not feel that lonely anymore. But that was not all. What surprised me the most was that Zero could cook. The meals that he cook was delicious. From time to time I would look forward to the days that he would cook. I must of forgot to tell you but when Zero started to open up to us, he insisted that he would like to help with cooking. At first he just stood beside me helping me but once we knew that his cooking was awesome, father assigned us days in which I would cook and he would cook. Now I am sitting in the living room with Zero watching television. Zero was not really watching television but more like sitting there, doozing off for some kind of reason. Before I could ask him what is wrong, father came in. Father looked at me and smiled. I looked at him curiously. What is wrong? Why is he smiling that way? He walked over to me and sit down beside me.

"Yume, I just got a phone call from Kaname-kun and Haruka saying that they would visit you today." I gasp in surprise. This brought a big smile to my face. But then I looked over at Zero worriedly. I know that Zero would be upset. Since a vampire killed his family, there is no way Zero would be happy that a vampire or should I two vampires are coming over. I sighed not knowing what to do. Father must of know what I am thinking. He looked at me and smiled. He ruffled by hair and pat my hat.

"Aren't you happy that Kaname-kun and Haruka is coming over? It's been a while since they came over." I nodded but the worried look on my face would not go away.

"But...Zero would not be happy." I whispered, not wanting Zero to hear this. Suddenly father looked at me with a serious look. I was surprised, since it's been a while since he had such a expression on him.

"He would know sooner or later. There would be a day where he would know." I looked at him hesitantly. Before I could say anything, he patted my head. I then gave up on saying anything. It is true. Sooner or later he would know. I hope he would not hate me. Although I do not know why but the thought of him hating me bring me pain and sadness.

These five hours had gone by really slow. Although I do look forward to seeing Kaname and Haruka but I am still worried about Zero. We are now in the dining room sitting around the time waiting for our guest to come. Father had told Zero that there are guests coming today and is close to me. I was excited and happy but at the same time worried about Zero. I have been looking at Zero from time to time. He had caught me looking at him worriedly for a few times and ask what is wrong. I had the urge to tell him but father told me to not say anything until Kaname and Haruka comes. Then the doorbell rang. I immediate sprung up and ran to the door. When I opened the door, Haruka and Kaname stood there wearing a white trench coat. I smiled big and jumped into their embrace. I rubbed my face into their embrace. They smiled at me and embraced back tightly.

"Sorry, Yume. Me and father has been trying to come and visit you but something came along that needs me and father to take care of." Kaname and Haruka looked at me sadly. I do not want them to look sad so I reached up to their face and kissed them. I smiled at them and shook my head trying to say that it was okay. Then they ruffled my hair.

"It's okay, Kaname and Haruka. Although I do feel lonely without you two but then I made a new friend. He is brought in by the headmaster to live with us." I smiled at them while holding their hands bringing them into the house.

As we reached the dining room, I looked at Zero worriedly. Then as if he sensed something, he jumped out of his seat and grabbed the silver knife on the table and charged at Kaname and Haruka. I stood in front of them holding out my arms, trying to stop Zero from hurting them. Before Zero reaches us, Kaname and Haruka told hold of each of my hands and pulled me back so I would not get hurt. The knife was stabbed onto Kaname's arm and blood poured out of the wound. Kaname pulled the knife out of his arm. I grabbed Kaname's hand and looked at where the wound was but I see nothing. I then let out the breathe that I was holding. He smiled at me. Then he turned his attention to Zero, looking at him emotionlessly.

What a welcome. I am not the vampire that has killed you family. It seems like the one who is hurt is you." Zero glared at both of them. I looked at Zero worriedly. Then Zero walked out of the dining room and started heading back to his room. Before I chase after Zero, I looked at Haruka and Kaname, telling them that I would be right back.

I ran to Zero's room and knock on the door but there was no reply. Therefore I opened the door to his room. Zero was lying on his bed, with his arm over his face. I walked closer and wanted to talk to him. I called out for him but he did not reply. I then wanted to touch his shoulders but his hand slapped mine away from him. I looked at him with surprise and tears starts to gather up in my eyes.

"I know you hate vampires because of what happened to your family but Kaname and Haruka saved me from a vampire and brought me to father. I am really grateful for what they have done for me. I could not just ignore them. I hope you can understand." The tears that was streaming down my face dripped onto Zero's bed. He looked up at me and apologized. I was startled that he would actually apologize. I then wiped my tears with my sleeves and smiled big at him.

"Thank you, Zero." I said with a big smile. I then told him to rest and went back down to the dining room. Father seems worried and ask me if he is okay. I responded with a nod and a big smile on my face. He sighed and ruffled my head. Then for the rest of time I had with Kaname and Haruka, we sat on the couch talking. When it was time for bed, I took a bath and they tuck me in bed. What made me confused was that I blushed when they kissed my forehead before they left. They were always that intimate with me all the time but I do not know why but feel embarrassed and happy.

After that day, I feel like the bond that Zero and I have strengthened from this incident.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Cross Academy

It's been ten years since Zero started living with us. I am now 15 and he is 16. Although I am supposed to be in a middle school but I skipped a grade. Father told us that he has something to talk to us about. He called Kaname and Haruka since it has to do with them as well. A minute later the door to the headmaster's room. Haruka and Kaname walked into the room and smiled at me. They ruffled my hair and greeted me. I returned with a big smile at them.

"Now that everyone is here. I would like to talk about opening a school called the Cross Academy where it allows vampires and humans to get along, with the human as the Day class and vampires as the Night Class." As soon as father said that Zero was furious.

"There is no way vampires could get along with humans. They only see them as food. Since they are beasts in the form of humans." I looked at Zero worriedly. I guess father must of expect such reaction on him so he defended saying that there would be someone who would be in charge of the vampires.

"Zero, Kaname and Haruka would be in charge of the Night Class therefore it would be okay. I trust both of them to be in charge of them." I looked at Kaname and Haruka , surprised that they would be attending Cross Academy. The two of them smiled at me and I smiled a big one.

"What if they betrayed us?" I looked at Zero, knowing that he would not agree to have vampires on the school grounds.

"They would not betray us. I am sure of that. Therefore to make sure that no students find out about the night class's secret, we would have disciplinary committee. That would be Zero and Yume." I smiled at that and nodded but Zero does not say anything.

When everything was settled, Haruka and Kaname stayed to talk to me while Zero just stayed waiting for me. Haruka and Kaname stayed the same, always care for me. When Kaname and Haruka left, Zero and I started walking back to our house. Now that the school is built, Zero and I would be living in the dorms when school starts but for now we are living in the headmaster's residence. I really cannot wait till I could see my best friend, Wakaba Sayori. She is going to attend Cross Academy as well. I call her yori-chan. We have known each other since middle school and had before best friends at that time. I just hope that everything would go well.


End file.
